


Long Road Trips

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: A poem I wrote at 3 am that pulls from my experience being dragged across the United States in an SUV, squished beside my sisters, brother, and two dogs, with my parents slugging coffee and alternating behind the wheel.





	Long Road Trips

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. I just figured I might as well share.

Touch the sky with your whipping hair in the window  
Cold air sweeps over your numb face comfortingly  
Fading neon stars hover in the black smoke sky  
Dig the coin out from between the seat cushions  
You aren’t driving so take your eyes off the road

Knocked up against a gas station here and there  
Stepping out of reality and into cream-walled bathrooms with rusty doorhandles  
Grab a Coke out of the case and bring it with you for the ride  
You kick the asphalt chips in the parking lot  
Breathing is a pump to inflate your soul

The red in your eyes matches the red of the bloody newborn sun  
Coffee pokes you in the backside with a pin whenever you’re drowsy  
A pastry or two will tide you over until the next sandwich  
Early morning truckstop radio sounds like afternoons in your sixties  
You can’t feel regret as you push the door and leave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \-- M


End file.
